


К вазе (от имени Люциуса Малфоя)

by Vivisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Object Penetration, Other, Out of Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Sexual Humor, objectophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Стёбное стихотворение об отношениях — местами высоких, местами низменных — Люциуса и его вазы. Присутствуют элементы ненавязчивой стилизации под классическую русскую поэзию, а также неожиданный финал.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Vase





	К вазе (от имени Люциуса Малфоя)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано, скажем так, на спор. Автор не воспринимает данное, с позволения сказать, творение всерьёз — и читателям не рекомендует.
> 
> [Перл](https://vk.com/wall-33744144_358730), с которого началась эпопея о Люциусе и вазе.
> 
> Предназначено для читателей, которые способны без ущерба для здоровья воспринимать **действительно** нестандартные сексуальные практики.

В лучах полуденного солнца  
Блестишь, как новый галеон.  
В полночной тьме ты свет в оконце,  
Прекрасный, словно дивный сон.

Наступит день, мы будем вместе,  
Когда моя жена трагически умрёт  
От неожиданной болéсти  
( _Авады_ — но подкупленный аврор солжёт).

В тот день я непременно встану  
Пораньше и немедля выйду в коридор.  
Подобно древнему титану,  
Мой хуй восстанет: он на поле страсти спор.

Сольёмся мы в развратном танце,  
Войду я доблестно в твоё нутро,  
И в возбужденья сладком трансе  
Сверкнёт твоих узоров серебро.

Быть может, позже, но настанет  
И день, когда проникнешь ты в меня,  
Когда в твоём изящном стане  
Найдёт мой анус сущность бытия.

Клянусь: он станет шире, чтобы  
Вместить округлые края.  
...Пока что, впрочем, — после пятой пробы —  
Вставляю лишь стакан, любовь кляня.


End file.
